


The little boy with the golden flute

by 40shadesofpurple



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Based of a prompt, Cuddling, M/M, Post Crooked Kingdom, Very fluffy, my children, they're both so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40shadesofpurple/pseuds/40shadesofpurple
Summary: Wylan can't sleep and Jesper has the brilliant idea of reading him a book.  My crow babies need more fics and also they need happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this stupid idea based off a cute little prompt so here it is! I stg maybe check a dentist bc this will cause a few cavities.

Late one evening, Jesper sat on one of the many plush armchair s in the Van Eck mansion, polishing his revolvers and humming a stupid drinking song.

-Jesper... I can't sleep, said a quiet voice from behind him belonging to Wylan.

The sharpshooter sighed, exasperated;

-How am I supposed to help you? I don't know...! Do something rich people do! Count sheep, snuggle into your blankets, close your eyes, or read a book for god's sake!

As he saw the freckled boy's face fall, he instantly regretted the last three words.

Even though Wylan looked cute when he was upset (one could argue he always looked cute to Jesper), he hated it when Wylan looked so sad, so powerless, so frustrated.

-I'm actually really tired now..., the younger boy mumbled, walking towards his huge bedroom.

The other boy gripped his small hands.

-Please... I didn't mean to...

Wylan tried to push his hand away. He succeeded and kept marching towards his room.

-No wait merchling! I'll read you a book! Please!, the other boy practically begged.

Jesper couldn't bear the thought of upsetting his sweet, innocent boyfriend. He knew reading was a touchy subject to him, and he tried his very best never to mention it. He didn't want Wylan to remember Jan Van Eck, because no one, especially not someone as amazing and as talented as Wylan, deserved him as a father. The other boy's face light up slightly, his lower lip curving into a small smile.

-You choose which book then.

           _____________

 

-"The Little Boy and the Magical Flute"? Really Jesper?

He smirked a bit and opened the book.

He loved to tease the merchant's son because he played the flute. Actually, he liked to tease him about anything. But the best was the romantic gestures. Wylan turn as red as a rose at any physical contact and at the simplest words. The cutest was that he had a full body blush. _Oh god I'm so gay_ , Jesper thought.

-Once upon a time lived a poor little boy... Why... Why the hell are you giggling merchling?

The small boy was wrapped up in layers upon layers of blankets and laughing until his cheeks turned pink.

-You...your voice! It just sounds so...funny!

Jesper rolled his eyes;

-Well excuse me. It's called acting out a text. Didn't you ever learn expression with your fancy professors?

Wylan stopped giggling and looked at him and nudged his arm, silently asking him to go on with the story.

-The little boy had lovely parents that loved him, but no money...

The merchling was sliding his hand over Jesper's exposed stomach, trailing them slightly higher. It tickled a bit, but it wasn't at all unpleasant.

The sharpshooter kissed him on the nose, causing him to turn a bright shade of pink.

-One day, a nymph saw him frolicking about, and since she was madly in love with him, Jesper sighed, oh my god plot convenience!

-Continue! -Uhhhg but this is so boring..., but he continued anyways for Wylan, because his boyfriend deserved happiness, and if happiness came in the form of Jesper reading a shitty story to him, the so be it.

-The nymph gave him a magical flute that produced the most stunning melody the moment you touched you lips to it.

-I want one..., Wylan said wistfully.

-Wouldn't you rather blow my flute? Jesper said with a wink, nuzzling his arm cheekily.

The smaller boy stared at him with his round blue eyes, his cheeks slowly turning beet red.

The sharpshooter laughed and pulled him into a sideways hug. It felt nice, just laying on the giant king sized bed they shared, reading a book. He would definitely want to relive this moment forever.

-I would gladly consider it if I wasn't so tired, he heard his small boyfriend mumble into his blanket burrito.

It was now Jesper's turn to be surprised. He felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks but he decided to ignore it.

The two finally looked at each other, and the taller boy shivered;

-Give me a blanket Wylan! You have tons!

-No way, smiled Wylan, wrapping the blanket burrito tighter around himself.

The other boy rolled his eyes and slid under the blanket regardless, earning a little squeak of surprise from the merchling. The redhead blushed deeper as Jesper nudged his small leg up and down with his foot.

Jesper smiled smugly and continued reading;

-"The flute makes anyone you look straight at while playing the flute falls instantly in love with you," she warned him. So the little boy went to town and played his instrument. He got lots of money. How...? That really isn't fair..., the sharpshooter huffed.

Wylan had started resting his head in the taller boy's lap, Jesper's long fingers stroking his curls absentmindedly.

-But one day, the boy opened his eyes. His gaze landed on the princess, and she fell instantly in love with him. He also, was in love with her, but the nymph couldn't bear the thought of her dear and beloved boy falling into the clutches of another. Oh my god this is so cliché...

The smaller boy was nuzzling his cheek against a bare spot on Jesper's chest, blushing a bit as he noticed he was being observed.

Damn, Wylan looked adorable when he was blushing. His cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, similar to one of Maria's ball gowns, and his bright blue eyes were avoiding his gaze. His freckles almost disappeared underneath the flush in his cheeks.

-Continue, he mumbled into his chest, hiding his blushing face.

-Fine... The nymph would make lots of noise in the palace. But one day, as she was hiding in the royal mirror, the princess threw her shoe, breaking the mirror and blinding the nymph. The flute soon stopped playing its beautiful music, and the boy became poor again. The princess chased him out of the palace, and he ran to the nymph's house.

He was one hundred and ten percent sure Wylan was sound asleep in his lap, but he wanted to continue the story anyways.

-The nymph refused to help him, so the boy broke the flute, and used it to kill the nymph. The end. God what an unsatisfactory end to a stupid story...

His boyfriend was sleeping peacefully on his chest. His bouncy golden curls framed his round face, and his nose was dusted with as many freckles as the stars in the Ketterdam sky. He looked like a sleeping baby, like a little puppy, like the most pure and innocent thing Jesper had ever seen.

-Good night merchling, he said, pushing his soft hair out of his face.

Leaning slightly, he kissed his soft lips quickly, then lowered himself into the blanket and snuggled up close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the opportunity and I took it okay.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
